Soap Lagoon
by ZinaWhite
Summary: "We're living in Soap Lagoon." Yuuri Katsuki needs money. The only way he could get it was to strip and sell his body. One fateful night will send his whole world spiralling all around. Based off the song Soap Lagoon.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e15df786eae3d0c0633fc49c5b0459bb"The night life. Everyone partying and having fun with friends. Yuuri Katsuki on the other hand, was working. He stripped for a living, grabbing the cash after his shows and later going off with someone rich for the night, charging $30 an hour. You got the money, he's got the time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="849821ad9a6970c79e5eaa557eb8887c"Tonight was just like any other, getting ready for his show in a few minutes., stretching out and making sure his outfit doesn't have a mishap. Drinking a little alcohol to loosen up the nerves. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="87cdf7f52dd1529781105f4548a50594""Eros." A voice called outside Yuuri's room, jolting him out of his thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="459338d0a812ebef86b5973f13dff55b""Yes?" He called back. He checked to make sure his makeup was right. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Looking good Katsuki./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2b206fff5fa61f0419cf881bd0d36686""You're up in one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7c4aa85b78cf3a62115192722d227b0f""Thank you!" Yuuri took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath and downing the last of the alcohol. He left the dressing room and walked to the front of the stripclub and onto the stage to start his show.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="4f0498ea3074ae8e8552f95433169d36"Victor Nikiforvov stepped into the strip club. He was here for a meeting with a another clan to discuss matters. He looked up at the stage to see a black haired beauty going down on a pole. The man was turned upside down on the pole and winked at Victor. Victor raised an eyebrow in interest. He looked around the room and saw his comrades in hidden in plain sight just in case things went wrong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="add233d4edcfd09876794be5f1574978""Victor." A man sidled up beside Victor. "This way please." The man lead Victor to a table in the back where another man in a black suit sat with another body guard. Victor took a seat in front of the man. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6a7929a4d18987ce20a25e4ceb6c1c44""Hello Mr. Victor Nikiforvov." The man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="daa53b34b51f565ea23eb1a053fdb776""Dimitri." Victor nodded his head. "Let's get down to business."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="95b886602108574e2965ea1db8f7aa85""Yes. Of course. I want at least 4 of the territories you have and a 60% share profit of the drugs that come in those ports."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="329e257d0297e8b38632d1e422922787""Oh Dimitri. You know you can't have that. Why even call me here for something so silly?" Victor laughed and stood up, walking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2949541293598f243aff7260a21d4416""If I can't have what I want through asking then I'll just have to kill you!" Dimitri said as he pulled out a gun and and fired off a shot at Victor's back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b5f6e1c59983027b0c5608481b4ccdd3"That's when all hell broke loose. /p 


End file.
